Qing Yi
Her Main Body is Yue Chan and it was also her name until later on. Yue Chan has a Divine Being in her sea of consciousness that is of unknown origins, and it was her last Trump Card to defeat Shi Hao in their fight in the lower realms. This plan was foiled by the spirit body of The Witch and a divine suppressing bead and Shi Hao sealing Yue Chan completely. She was part of a “shotgun wedding” where her strength was sealed and her divine consciousness suppresse. Because of a verbal fight with Shi Hao’s mother she became the First Concubine instead of the Empress. She was shocked by the fact that Shi Hao wanted her to make 3 children at least. Wanting nothing to do with him, and then acquiesced in exchange of a promise that Shi Hao will capture the Witch and make her a concubine too. As a Higher Realm citizen, she recognised Shi Hao’s mother as a Immortal Mountain Holy Woman. Shi Hao promised Yue Chan that he would protect her and help her suppress The Witch and so she gave him the Phoenix True Technique but even she only had a damaged one, so although we don’t know the extent to which she taught him, she did mention 10 stages and that not even her had mastered the 10th stage. Yue Chan tried to kill Qing Yi when she saw Shi Hao kiss and manhandle Qing Yi. It’s because of this that when Shi Hao dies and she’s released and goes back to the Higher Realms, she decides it’s best to hide her identity, joining Heavenly Goddess Academy and changing her name from Yue Chan to Qing Yi. During Shi Hao’s escape from Celestial Clan, he was transported to Fire Province where he met two incredible flames, believing one of them to be the Chaotic Flame. He told everything about his travels to Qing Yi when they met at Heavenly Goddess Academy, she immediately recognised of the flames as being extremely useful for her as it was the Green Moon Flame. Shi Hao then shares some of his Flame ancient Language and they set off to try and capture the green flame, they succeed after some troubles. Qing Yi suppresses her cultivation but still possesses the Flame in her, as it was most important to enter Ancient Immortal. As she entered Ancient Immortal, she ignited her divinity and completely escaped the Yue Chan detection allowing her freedom to seek her own path. It ultimately ends in wanting to seize control of the main body. After traveling together with Shi Hao, as he was going to re-enter secluded cultivation that it was time for her to fight it out with Yue Chan, they fight 3 times, culminating in a semi-merger that allows Yue Chan to discover Shi Hao’s location. Yue Chan then used some methods to trick Qing Yi into believing she was going to attack another of her comrades by using a precious technique missing out on the fact that the real target had been Shi Hao all along . Qing Yi then gathers the Lunar Rabbit Girl and the Divine Striking Stone and sets of to find and fight it out with Yue Chan one more time. In the ensuing confrontation between Yue Chan and Qing Yi, Shi Hao as a prisoner sees himself used as bait, but manages to fire off some of the remaining 10,000 Dao Flames in his body, causing damage to Yue Chan only to realise she’d made plans of her own utilising the Primordial Spirit Mirror Image Technique to plant a mirror image of herself into Shi Hao . Using the opportunity created by the shock of the Technique, Yue Chan once again fights with Qing Yi for supremacy over the complete body by merging. This action caused the Green Moon Fire in Qing Yi’s body to react, creating an Immortal Energy Strand . As Yue Chan and Qing Yi fight for the destruction of the others Soul Imprint, Shi Hao sees his only way of helping Qing Yi is by upsetting Yue Chan causing her mind to waver, which would benefit Qing Yi inherent losing momentum as she’s the Second Body. Qing Yi also uses this to her advantage and burns all of the clothes of their reunited body leaving it naked. After some insults and beatings, just as Yue Chan was about to win, Qing Yi takes possession of the body, leaving her imprint defenceless to drag her body into Shi Hao’s embrace. It is heavily implied that as Qing Yi presses herself against Shi Hao’s body (that was also naked because of the burning of the Green Moon Flame) they become “connected” at the hip. Effectively raping Yue Chan with Qing Yi’s help . Unable to accept the humiliation of being raped, Yue Chan separates herself from Qing Yi and runs away. Shi Hao was indignant that he’d been used in such a way, tricks Qing Yi into undoing some of the bindings on his body and soul placed by Yue Chan, and then proceeds to have some not-completely-consensual sex with Qing Yi for a good few hours. The rabbit girl becomes concerned for them seeing Yue Chan escape and allows the Stone to check things out, the Stone sees the unfolding events and described them as “fighting” to the lunar rabbit, leaving her worried they might be too seriously injured and kill each other. After some few hours, Qing Yi escapes Shi Hao’s clutches and makes a run for it, Lunar girl sees her Immortal Energy Strand and confuses the “fighting” as exchanging of pointers allowing her to break through that “Last Step”. Qing Yi can’t handle the naive intent and the events that had unfolded so she also uses a Realm Shattering Symbol to quickly runs away to Pond Realm to wash the “sin” off.